Generally, current projection and display technologies may include functionality to deploy, view and/or display three dimensional (“3D”) content. Recently, the increased demand for such functionality has driven the need for enhanced performance of projection and/or display technology, including increasing the brightness of the display. For example, larger displays may include multiple smaller displays tiled together. Such a configuration may be known as a video wall. A video wall may include multiple displays, monitors, projector based displays, televisions, liquid crystal displays, light emitting diode displays, organic light emitting diode displays and so forth, tiled together and adjacent to one another or overlapped to form a larger display.